Making Up Is Strange
by dramioneromione12
Summary: After Ron's Return, what happens between Ron and Hermione? Will things change? And Harry's confused in the process... Set during DH1. Rated T because I'm picky without curse words.


Making Up is Strange…

Warning: This story is based off of a picture I saw online. And HP is led By J.K Rowling.

Ron walked slowly back to the tent, the broken horcrux in his hand, and the sword of Gryffindor held tightly in his other. Harry walked next to him in silence as things were not natural for the both of them. Ron felt immediately guilty. What happened while he was gone? What if….Hermione and Harry were together? His heart sank once the thoughts came back from earlier. He loved her far too much to know that he couldn't have her anymore, and part of him felt jealous of Harry. He was the boy-who-lived after all, so why hadn't she gone swooning in his arms yet?

Mere minutes had turned into almost an hour as he looked up and saw the outlining of the tent through the enchantments Hermione had put up herself to keep them all protected.

"Sh-she's here, isn't she?" Ron whispered. He was scared out of his mind if Hermione hadn't wanted him to come back, or didn't even feel the need to see him anymore. "Of course Ron. Don't worry. I bet she will understand." Harry whispered back as he looked hopelessly at the open tent.

Ron stood. He didn't know what to do. What if she hexed him? What if?

"I-I'm going to stay out here. Y'know…for lookout." Ron said sheepishly. Harry turned, and nodded. He understood the pain going through them right now, and walking in wouldn't be a good idea right away after he had been gone for weeks on end.

:::

Harry gently folded open the flap as Hermione laid there on her bed holding her wand tight in her hand. Standing up abruptly, she pointed her wand at Harry and her eyes held a fiery glare. "Where have YOU been?" she asked fiercely. He holding up his arms in surrender and pushing her wand hand down, grabbed her other hand. "Take it off." He said gently, and grabbing behind her neck, gently unhooked it from her golden tanned lining. Suddenly, her eyes lost the glare and turned back into the normal chocolate sensitive eyes she always had. She looked down to the floor in shame, "I'm sorry Harry. I lost it for a moment." Hermione murmured, and went back to her small bed she sat at before. She had dried tear marks left on her face, and her skin a deathly pale as she hadn't eaten.

"Hermione? What would you say if I told you…?" Harry trailed off. It was a bit awkward to see that she was not in the mood after just taken off the horcrux. She was in a lot of stress nowadays, and Ron walking back in would be… miserable for her.

"Hermione?"

She looked up at the same time Harry did, and stared at Ron who stood there with wide eyes. Taking slow deliberate steps towards him, she was silent, her fists clenched and unclenched by her sides. She had a pissed-off look on her face, and her hands gently glided over his chest to see that he was really there. Next thing they knew, Harry jumped from his spot as Hermione started to slap all over… well everywhere on Ron's chest.

"YOU! How. Dare. You!" she yelled, and Ron held his arms up in defense. "Whoa whoa…take it easy…" he screamed, but her slaps never failed to stop. "Do you even know how much I yelled for you after you left the tent? How you made me feel? For weeks you've been gone…WEEKS!" she yelled, tears falling down her cheeks. Grabbing the scruff of his shirt, she pulled her to him in fury. "We could've been dead!" she yelled, and her hands held tightly onto his shirt, scared to let go and see that he was just an illusion.

"Hermione…" Harry whispered, but everything had gone silent. He wasn't too sure on what just happened, but they stood halfway from him, and looked at each other. The silence was lurking, and everything seemed full of tension at that moment. It was like a silent plead of mercy or an apology without any words.

"Uh…" Harry stood frozen in shock as Ron and Hermione finally claimed each other's lips, and the sound muffled from Hermione sounded distinctly like a grunt. Her hands grabbed onto Ron's shirt as if her life depended on it, and his hands suddenly dropped everything he had around him and they surrounded her back.

Harry was confused. First they were arguing-more like Hermione in charge of it all of getting him back for leaving the tent weeks ago- and the next they were snogging very intensely as if they were very big lovers…

What the hell just happened?

Ron and Hermione sounded wild. It started to scare Harry a bit, but from the look on Hermione's face- that seemed peaceful- which was anything for Hermione to be at that moment, he didn't care for what she did.

Their kisses never relented, and suddenly Hermione was grabbing fistfuls of Ron's dirty red locks. His hands barricaded her waist. Seconds, became minutes, and then the smacking of lips was the sound that resounded through the bare empty tent.

Then a big slap.

Then a huff from Hermione and the stampeding stomps of her shoes leading outside of the tent...

And heavy panting from Ron's now swollen lips.

"Well…guess that settles something." Harry said awkwardly, now following Hermione out, and leaving a flustered Ron.

:::

Three hours passed by, and Harry and Hermione still sat outside of the tent supposedly keeping charge for the day.

"The hell?" Harry asked Hermione, who sat in the damp grass a few feet away. Nothing came from her. "Hermione….what was that in there?" he asked again, and she turned with her pale cheeks. "I-I missed him Harry. It's pretty logical." She responded, and looked back into the small forest. Harry thought inwardly to himself…

'_Nothing's ever going to change.'_


End file.
